


Peacoat

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Goth!Jaime, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perriado AU. </p><p>College student!Jaime is getting his first tattoo. His artist is really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cold winter air was prickling his skin and he pulled the collar of his thick peacoat up around his ears. The cold air mixed with his hot breath made the ring in his septum drip with condensation. He dapped the droplets away with his scarf.

The neon sign came into view and Jaime walked a little faster.

The warm air of the shop engulfed Jaime and he sighed in content. As the warmth collided with his cold glasses, the lenses fogged up. He pulled off the black, thick rimmed glasses and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He couldn't see much without them, so he waited a bit for the lenses to heat up and the fog to go away.

He put the glasses back on and approached the counter.

”Hi! Can I help you?” The guy behind the counter asked.

Jaime cleared his throat. He told the guy what he had in mind.

”Tone!” The receptionist called over his shoulder.

”Yep?” A guy peaked around the corner.

”I think this is a job for you.”

”Oh, okay,” He smiled and came out from the back. ”Hi, I'm Tony.”

Jaime shook his hand and smiled back.

”What can I do for you?” Tony asked.

”I want a tattoo.”

Tony nodded. ”You gotta be a little more specific, buddy,” He chuckled.

Jaime blushed. ”I want a dragon. On my thigh.”

Tony perked up. ”Oh? What size are we talking?” Jaime showed him the placement he had in mind. Tony checking his watch. ”I've got some time now. Wanna get started on a design?”

Jaime nodded eagerly and followed Tony into a backroom.

”Alright, drop your pants,” Tony said after he closed the door.

”What?” Jaime squeaked a little.

”I gotta see the canvas. See what I have to work with,” He smiled.

”Oh. Right, of course,” Jaime mumbled. He took off his coat and pants while Tony opened drawers and picked up some markers and what looked like baking paper.

Jaime felt a bit uneasy standing there in his boxers.

”Alright. You want it on the back, right?” Tony asked. Jaime stood with his back to the full length mirror. Tony handed him a hand held mirror, so he could see what was going on. Jaime explained where he wanted what and Tony made a rough sketch with a marker. ”Is the size okay?”

”It's perfect.” 

The marker tickled his skin and Tony's warm hands gave him goosebumps. ”Are you cold?”

”N-no, I'm just excited. Been wanting this for such a long time,” Jaime said.

Tony put his hand on the back of Jaime's knee while he added a little detail to the head of the dragon. A shiver ran through Jaime and he had to bite his cheek to keep any noise at bay. Tony pulled out his phone and took a picture.

”Is that good?” He asked as he handed the phone to Jaime.

Jaime grinned. ”It's _exactly_ what I want.”

”Get on the table for a second. Gotta map it out,” Tony said.

Jaime got on the padded table, face down. He pushed his glasses up into his hair so he could rest his face on his arms. Tony put the baking paper from earlier over the sketch and roughly drew it on the paper, so he knew what shape and size the design needed to be. The paper crinkled under the marker. Jaime wiggled his toes. He was slightly concerned about having to lie still while getting the tattoo. He was jittery at the best of times.

”I think I got it.” Tony padded Jaime's thigh. ”Let's talk details.” He put the sketch on his desk and pulled out some pencils.

Jaime took a seat in the unoccupied chair next to the desk and they went over the details of the design. The colors, shades and shapes. Tony made little notes on the paper, while Jaime explained, leg bouncing and arms flailing. 

Tony riffled through his calender, looking for a date.

”Do you want it done in one go?”

”I don't think I can afford that. Can we do it over a couple of months?”

”Sure, absolutely. I've got a couple of hours on the 27th. Could that work?”

Jaime looked through the calender on his phone. ”Yes.”

-

A week later, Jaime waited in the front of the shop. A guy was getting his arm tattooed in the front room. The buzzing of the machine made Jaime jittery. He gave up on sitting still and started pacing the room.

The guy at the counter looked at him with an smused smirk.

”Jaime!”

Jaime looked up. A smiling Tony approached him and shook his hand. ”Good to see you again. Wanna come see what I came up with?”

Jaime nodded eagerly and followed Tony into the back.

”So, why are you back here?” Jaime couldn't help but ask.

”I like the privacy. The guys like to talk to me while we're working. I think it's rude to ignore your client like that. Some people don't have a problem with it at all and I respect that, but I get a lot of people who get really emotional tattoos or they're scared – I like to think being in here, just the two of us, provides some sort of comfort.”

That made sense. Tony gave off a really warm, almost gentle vibe. Jaime felt safe here. 

Tony pulled out a huge piece of paper and laid it out on the table. ”This is what I came up with,” He stated. 

The sight was breath taking. It was exactly what Jaime had had in mind. ”I thought you said you were gonna do a sketch?”

”I did, but then I got really into it and then I did this one.”

Jaime gently touched the thick paper. The dragon was in full color and it had Tony's squiggley signature in the corner.

”I made a stencil, but I'm not sure how well it's gonna transfer. It's always a little tricky when the stencil is this big, so I might need to free hand some of the parts,” Tony said.

”I trust you. There's no way this is gonna turn out bad,” Jaime said. He pulled off his peacoat, untied his shoes and wiggled out of his jeans. 

Tony applied the stencil and handed Jaime the hand held mirror again, so he could see it in the mirror on the wall.

”Let's do this,” Jaime grinned.

”I get a lot of first timers. I've been told I have a gentle touch,” Tony winked.

Jaime blushed and got on the table. Tony gave his calf a comforting squeeze. ”You okay?”

”Yeah, just feeling a little restless.”

Before he put his gloves on, Tony handed Jaime the iPod that was hooked up to the stereo and told him to pick something.

”You ready?”

”As ready as I'll ever be,” Jaime muttered. 

Tony turned on the gun and Jaime jumped a little at the sound. He pushed his glasses up into his hair and buried his face in his arms. Tony put the needle to the skin and Jaime tensed up immediately.

”Jaime, it won't hurt as much if you just relax.”

”I am _totally_ relaxed.”

”You're a horrible liar,” Tony poked Jaime's (very tense) butt cheek.

Jaime spluttered, ”Dude!”

”If it wasn't so cold, I'd ask you to run around the block a couple of times,” Tony smiled.

”Then tell me a story. Distract me.”

”What, you want a fairytale?” Tony chuckled.

”No, just, like, talk. Tell me... how you got into tattooing people.”

”Not much to tell. Been doing this since I was 18. Never really wanted to do anything else.” 

After a good 15 minutes of Jaime tensing up and Tony telling him to relax, Jaime couldn't help but mutter, ”You probably think I'm acting like a pussy.”

”You're doing good. I nearly pissed my pants my first time,” Tony said softly.

Jaime laughed. ”Which one was you first?”

”I was 15. Got this little stupid thing on my wrist. I freaked out over nothing. It was over in the blink of an eye,” Tony chuckled.

”Can I see it?” 

”I had it covered up years ago,” Tony said. But he put the gun down and rolled his little stool up to the head of the table. He pulled his left glove down a bit, showing Jaime his wrist. ”This is a Jawa. It's a Star Wars thing.”

Jaime put his glasses on. ”Who's the lady?”

”Princess Leia. The girl from the original Star Wars trilogy,” Tony replied.

He smiled at Jaime. ”I like your piercings. The black jewellery looks really nice. Suits you.”

Jaime blushed brilliantly. He pushed his glasses back up into his hair and put his head back on his arms. The little wheels on the stool squeaked as Tony rolled back to his gun.

Jaime got lost in the music and the buzzing of the machine for a while. ”You never asked me why I wanted a dragon.”

”I don't need to know people's reasons. I could tell this is something that you've thought about, something you really want. I don't need to know the reason.”

”If it was a girlfriend's name, then I'd need to know the reason, 'cause I don't do those unless it's really fucking special.”

”Boyfriend.”

”What?”

”If I was getting a name, it would be a boyfriend.”

”Oh.” Tony stopped the gun for a second. ”Well, I would still need to hear the reason,” He said and got back to work.

Jaime got lost in Tony's soft voice and before he knew it, Tony wiped off the excess ink and the blood, declaring that he was done. Jaime whimpered at his touch. The skin was really sore. 

”I know, I know,” Tony frowned. ”It's gonna be really sore the next few days.” He rubbed some gel on the tattoo and helped Jaime off the table. ”You gotta be careful when you sit down. It's not gonna damage the tattoo, but it'll hurt like hell.”

Tony explained how to take care of the tattoo while he wrapped Jaime's thigh in plastic wrap.

Jaimer gingerly pulled on his pants and followed Tony to the register, where he was handed a tube a aftercare ointment.

Tony rung him up. ”This isn't the price you told me last time,” Jaime frowned. 

”Student discount,” Tony stated simply.

”I didn't know tattoo shops did that.”

”They don't. But I do,” Tony smiled.

Jaime giggled but quickly coughed in an attempt to cover it up. Jaime was grateful for the gesture. College wasn't exactly cheap.

-

Jaime practically skipped all the way to the shop. He was getting most of the color filled in on his dragon today.

Tony was already waiting for him behind the counter. He was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Turtle' on the front. Jaime trailed after Tony into the back and asked about the shirt. It had the shop's logo on the back.

”I like turtles,” Tony said. ”It's something people have called me since I was a kid. It just kinda stuck.”

”It's cute,” Jaime blurted.

”Thank you,” Tony winked. ”You look tired.”

”I didn't sleep well. I've been pulling a couple of all nighters. I'm behind on assignments,” Jaime yawned and peeled of some of his layers. Dressed in boxers, t-shirt and socks, he got comfortable on the table and flipped through the iPod Tony handed to him.

Tony ran his hand up Jaime's leg, starting at the ankle. He ran his fingers along the lines of the tattoo. Jaime shivered and the iPod slipped from his fingers. 

”It's healed up nicely,” Tony said.

”Y-yeah. It wasn't as bad as I th-thought it was gonna be,” Jaime stuttered and picked up the iPod. He couldn't focus on the screen and just picked a song at random.

Jaime watched Tony get the colors and the needles ready. Well, to be honest he was watching Tony's ass – which looked incredible in those black skinny jeans.

Tony got to work. Jaime didn't tense up nearly as bad as he did the first time, which he was really fucking proud of. The color hurt a lot more than the outline did.

”Tone?”

”Mm?”

”What's the weirdest thing that's happened while you were tattooing someone?”

”I'm not gonna sell out my clients, Jaime,” Tony chuckled.

Jaime made a disappointed sound.

” _But_ ,” Tony said. ”I can tell you something _I_ did.”

”Do go on.” Jaime was intrigued.

”When I had my throat done – which hurt like hell, by the way – I popped a boner.”

”Oh. My. _God._ ”

”It hurt really bad, but for some reason, while he was doing the wing tip behind my ear; I got hard.”

”You're kidding, right?”

”I wish I was,” Tony laughed. ”It hasn't happened since, though. I've been told it's an adrenalin thing.”

”I uhm... I actually had a similar experience,” Jaime said. He was happy he didn't have to look Tony in the eye while he talked. ”I had this phase in high school. I experimented a lot and I got my bellybutton pierced.” 

The needle left his skin abruptly.

”My nipples got hard when the needle went through... and so did my dick,” Jaime said quietly.

”Do you still have the piercing?”

”No. I retired it a while ago.”

”Damn,” Tony shook his head. ”I was gonna ask you to show me.”

Jaime giggled. His blush went all the way down his chest. ”Tell you what, I'll bring a picture next time.”

”I would _love_ that,” Tony laughed. ”Any other piercings I should know about?”

Jaime looked over his shoulder, carful not to move his legs too much. ”Just this one,” He said and stuck out his tongue.

Tony's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. ”I feel like I should've noticed that.”

”The stud is black. It's not as easy to spot as silver,” Jaime shrugged and put his head back down.

Tony stretched his arms and shook his head, to get his mind back on track. 

Jaime was flexing his toes incessantly. Luckily he kept it to the leg he wasn't getting tattooed, so it didn't affect Tony's work. 

Tony had seen him in the waiting area before his first session and was pleasently surprised when it turned out that Jaime could keep the jitters under control when he had to. Tony found it cute how he almost vibrated in his seat. He would love to see all that pent up energy be put to use.

Jaime had mentioned that he liked to play bass when he wanted to get out of his head. Tony imagined it would be quite a sight to see.

As he wrapped up Jaime's thigh, he said, ”You did good today. You barely tensed up.”

”I think I'm getting the hang of it,” Jaime grinned.

- 

The last session was bittersweet. The tattoo was gonna be finished, which meant no more pain; but it also meant no more Tony.

”I can't believe you actually brought a picture,” Tony said. ”You look adorable.”

Jaime blushed. It was a picture of him at about 16. His growth spurt hadn't hit him yet and he was a little pudgy looking. His mom had taken the photo by the neighbor's pool. His hair was dripping wet and curly and he was dressed in some awful board shorts that did absolutely nothing for his figure.

”So you were pretty much born with piercings,” Tony joked.

”You're one to talk,” Jaime retorted, while pulling off his pants.

”True.”

Today's session wouldn't be as long as the others. He only needed a final bit of color and some shading.

Jaime put the iPod on the table by his elbow.

”You don't wanna listen to anything?” Tony asked.

”Not really in the mood to pick. You pick.” 

Tony frowned a little but scrolled through his library without a word. He found an instrumental/orchestra type thing. Jaime didn't think Tony was into that kind of thing, but it sounded really good.

Jaime let himself be dragged under by the buzzing and the music. He focused on the feeling of Tony's warm hands through the latex gloves.

Even without words, the music sounded really sad. It amplified Jaime's blue mood and he felt himself tear up a bit. He closed his eyes and dwelled on the sadness for a bit.

He cleared his throat. ”You have a lot of tattoos.” 

”That would be a yes,” Tony answered.

”Which one was the worst?”

”My jawline was pretty bad. My knees weren't fun either.”

”Is there anywhere you're _not_ tattooed?”

”My thighs... and my butt. I have some room on my legs too. Why?” Tony asked.

”Just wondering. I can't really tell when you're dressed.” 

Tony laughed heartedly. He felt his ears heat up and pinched Jaime's calf. Jaime smiled and wiped his eyes. ”Your music is making me all emotional, dude.”

Tony put down the machine and pulled off his gloves. He pushed the stool up next to Jaime's elbow and rested his head on his arms. ”Are you okay? You seem a bit off today.”

”I don't know. I'm just sad today, y'know?” Jaime was met with nothing but understanding in Tony's deep eyes.

”Wanna take a break?”

”No, you should keep going. I'm really excited to see the finished thing,” Jaime smiled a little. 

Tony smiled softly and ruffled Jaime's spiky hair. He swiwelled around and put on a new pair of gloves, before getting back to the tattoo.

The machine was turned off and Jaime winced again as Tony cleaned up the skin. ”I think that's it. Want me to take a picture?”

”Yes, please,” Jaime said.

Tony leaned over the table and aimed his phone. He handed it to Jaime for inspection. He leaned his forearms on the table beside Jaime. ”What'd you think?” 

”It's perfect, Tony. Really. It's even better than I imagined. Thank you.”

”It's what I do,” Tony smiled.

They gazed at each other for a few moments. Tony was the first to snap out of it and helped Jaime off the table.

The wrapping was done in silence and before Jaime knew it, it was time to put his pants back on. 

-

Jaime barely made it three steps down the sidewalk before he heard the door to the shop swing open.

”Jaime, wait!”

Jaime turned around and waited for Tony.

”Since you're not my client anymore I thought maybe you would like to go out sometime? With me?” Tony flailed a little. ”Y'know, coffee, dinner, whatever you want.”

Jaime laughed lightly. ”I would love to. I was already trying to come up with some dumb excuse to see you again and I don't think I can afford another tattoo.”

”Yeah?” Tony blushed high on his cheeks. He rubbed his exposed arms, the cold already chilling his bones. ”There's something I've wanted to do for a while.”

Jaime looked at him with big eyes. Tony stepped closer and cupped his cheeks. He leaned in slowly, their eyes locked on each other. Their noses bumped and Jaime's eyes fell closed. Their lips brushed in a featherlight kiss.

Jaime pulled on the front of Tony's shirt, pulling him close, deepening the kiss. Jaime's lip rings clinked against Tony's teeth and he grinned. 

Tony groaned and Jaime dragged his tongue stud across Tony's plump bottom lip. The artist dragged his hands down the front of the peacoat, pulling on the lapels. Jaime looped his arms around his tattooed neck and tangled his hands in the long, dark hair. He pulled gently, earning a moan in reply.

Tony parted his lip, eager to feel Jaime's tongue against his own. Jaime dragged the stud against the roof of Tony's mouth.

Tony bit him gently. ”Please, tell me you're free tonight,” He mumbled into the kiss. 

”For you? Absolutely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime had invited Tony over to his dorm. His roommate was gonna be out all day, working on a paper. They had been dating for a while, but hadn't been together as much as they wanted to. Jaime had needed to focus on his studies and Tony didn't want to be the reason why his grades where slipping.

Sitting on Jaime's bed, Tony was watching Netflix on Jaime's laptop. Tony had given Jaime his Netflix password on their second date. The laptop was propped up on the nightstand.

Jaime had his head in Tony's lap, slipping in and out of conciousness as Tony ran his hand through the soft curls.

”I've been thinking.”

”Thought you were sleeping,” Tony smiled down at him.

”I was. D'you think I should get my belly button re-pierced?”

Tony's hand stilled. He cleared his throat. ”I mean if you want to, I say go for it.”

”They do piercings at your shop, right?”

”Yeah. We have a guy.” Tony ran his thumb along Jaime's bottom lip, tugging softly on his lip rings. ”Or I could do it. I used to pierce people. I'm certified and everything.”

”...what?”

”What?”

”Are you telling me that I could have gotten free piercings this whole time?”

”...yes?”

Jaime slapped Tony's chest. ”You are the worst! You are _so_ doing my belly ring!”

-

Eric – the shop's piercer – let Tony borrow his station and use his equipment on Jaime. Eric stuck around in case Tony needed help. He hadn't pierced in quite a while.

Jaime sat on the table, swinging his legs, while Tony puttered around. ”Do you even remember how to do it?” Jaime teased.

Tony smiled and put his hands on Jaime's thighs. ”Don't you trust me?” He asked and rubbed their noses together.

”Of course I do,” Jaime said and kissed him softly.

”This is all kinds of unprofessional,” Eric coughed.

Tony turned and glared at him. ”I'm just making sure my client is comfortable, Eric.”

” _Right._ ”

”You ready, babe?”

Jaime nodded happily, his dimples on full display. He took off his trusty peacoat and got in position. He pulled his shirt up, giving Tony access to his tummy.

Tony disinfected the skin and rubbed his stomach affectionately. Jaime giggled with rosy cheeks. Tony marked out the best place for the jewellery and got out the clamp. ”This is the worst part.”

”I know,” Jaime muttered as the clamp pinched his skin.

”You doin' okay?”

”Yeah, I'm good.”

”Alright.” Tony checked the placement one last time before aligning the needle. ”Deep breath in,” He said.

Jaime knew the drill and braced himself. He gasped as the needle went through, but stayed still. Tony pushed out the needle with the black jewellery and screwed on the ball. He cleaned the skin one last time and smiled at his work. He pulled off his gloves and disposed of everything.

”You were so brave,” Tony said and kissed Jaime. ”Did you get hard this time?” He whispered.

Jaime blushed. ”I'm a little turned on, but I think it's because my piercer is fucking hot,” He grinned.

”Let's head home. I don't wanna be here on my day off,” Tony said and helped Jaime off the table.

Jaime was happy that he got his belly ring back and he was even happier that Tony was the one who gave it to him. They walked back to Tony's place, where they cuddled and kissed, being careful not to disturb Jaime's belly button.


End file.
